1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to roofing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roofing abutment apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for abutment to prevent debris from falling from a roof surface during a roofing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roofing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as a platform structure, as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,935 and 5,004,072.
The instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for abutment apparatus arranged to include a plurality of engaging abutment members to prevent debris from falling from a roof surface during a roofing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.